Letters to the Authors
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: Danny discovers a website where there are loads of stories about him! Where? Here! By demand, other characters will write letters too! Various Ghosts now up! Last chapter! I am finally finished!
1. Danny's Letter

Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on _Phantom of a Doubt_, which, by the way, I'll be posting chapter 5 as soon as it's typed up, but this one sunk its teeth into me and won't let me go. So here's the result. It's kind of like the _Harry Potter_ oneshot about some of the basic topics. It has the same title, and it's by SkyeEyesSparkle7135. So enjoy both!

Disclaimer: I don't own the adorable _Danny Phantom_. Maybe in my next lifetime, I will.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Dedicated Fanfiction writers,

I was surfing the internet a few days ago and I came across this website. Naturally, I decided to check out the cartoon section to see if they had any good shows. I was surprised to see my own name in the listing. I clicked it and read the first story that was in the lineup.

I was shocked. This one happened to be slash, of all things, detailing how I'm "in love with Tucker" or even worse, "Dash Baxter." Writers, I can assure you that I am _not_ gay. I've been called clueless many times, which I _still_ can't figure out. I'm also not secretly a girl. The closest that has ever happened to me was when Danni was created. And she's my clone, not a possible date! Ugh, now I'll never get those sick images out of my head.

While I'm on the subject of "slash," as it has come to be known, I don't think I'll ever have to worry about falling in love with myself, literally. The amount of stories out there that are dedicated to a "relationship" between my human half and my ghost half are ridiculous. In one word: EW! Now_ that's_ a sick image.

I can't believe the amount of stories dedicated to love between me and Sam. Uh, hello, she's my best friend, not my girlfriend! As if I'm gonna sleep with her and procreate! And as for Valerie…well, I'm still not sure on that one. I really hate the Jazz/Tucker or Jazz/Clockwork. First of all, Tucker's my best friend, and has no interest in older girls. Second, Clockwork is a ghost. What business would he have with my sister anyway?

I also will never have a father/son or worse lover relationship with my archenemy in either ghost or human form. I will never willingly join him and neither will my mom. And I will never turn evil. Dan Phantom scared me too much for that to ever happen. My friends were there with me when the accident happened, so I never developed a destructive split personality. My parents loved me when I was born, and should I tell them about my powers, I'm sure they'll accept me. The Reality Gauntlet was proof enough of that.

I don't know this Harry Potter you people keep referring to. And I am not an alien from a distant galaxy sent to spy on humans. I am half-human, yes, but the other half is, duh, ghost. And who on earth are "The Charmed Ones" and "Teen Titans" or any of these funky groups? And when did I add "mutant" to my already scrambled biology?

I am not suicidal, despite my half-dead state. I also have never used drugs or drank alcohol. There's no reason and besides I'm underage in case you ever noticed. I also don't play in rock bands, although I would like to be in the Dumpty Humpty concerts. I've only lost my memory once in my lifetime and that was enough. Thankfully, I was able to get it back.

Most of the stories were pretty good, but please, please, _please_, make appropriate corrections where necessary.

Thanks,

Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, that sounded a lot like him. I wonder how he found the site. (glares at muses)

Cassi: Why are you looking at us?

Me: Because you two were the ones trying to make a connection to that universe.

Mariyh: Well–

Me: You didn't!

Mariyh: (quickly) It was just an e-mail telling him to punch in fanfiction on the internet and see what happened!

Me: (sigh) You two give me a headache, you know that? If you two ever manage to actually build a working portal for people to cross over, I'm gonna be in big trouble.

Cassi: (mutters) Xnay on the 'ortalnay, 'k?

Mariyh: Gotcha.

Me: What'd you two say?

Cassi: Nothing.

Me: Uh, huh, well, y'all press the little button down there and tell us what you thought. See ya around.


	2. Sam's Letter

Oy, I've got a headache. Whoever decided we needed to have an exam at eight in the morning needs to be executed at dawn. It's just ridiculous. But I do have about an hour before I try to start studying for my _final_ final. Ha, ha. Remember everyone who died on December 7, 1941. Their deaths at the hands of Japanese bombers catapulted us into the middle of World War II.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Danny Phantom_ or any of the characters. Shame, too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Dedicated Fanfiction writers,

My best friend Danny sent me an e-mail with his letter attached. I'm shocked at how cruel people can be! I mean, I put my name in as the "main character" and got the shock of my life! Whoever decided to pair me up with Paulina or Valerie will rot in the Ghost Zone forever! Gr.

Some of the stories put me with Danny or Tucker or even Dash Baxter. Whoever keeps putting me with Danny does not get the point we are just friends. I am not his girlfriend! Shut up, Tucker! As for Tucker (_glare_), he's one of my best friends, but I wouldn't be his girlfriend for all the tea in China! And that one time I kissed Dash was just that, a one time thing! It wasn't meant to be anything big or special. It was just the only thing I could think of at the time to break the spell on Danny.

What's even more disgusting is that in some stories, I'm a carnivore! For crying out loud, people, I'm a vegetarian. Do I need to spell that out for you? Well, I guess I already did. But anyway, I will not suddenly decide that I need to eat meat. Gross!

Speaking of Paulina (shallow witch!), I will not someday decide to become all preppy and cheerleader…ey. I value my independence and that includes not wearing pink, lime green, orange or any other floral color. My favorite colors are black and purple, and I'm a cat person, which is probably why Cujo didn't like me very much.

I help Danny out in fights most of the time. True, my mind was taken over by Undergrowth, but that was more possession than anything else. He just took advantage of my plant-loving ways to take over me. And if you didn't notice, the rest of the town was taken over too!

I agree with Danny on this part: please, please, _please_, make appropriate corrections to make the stories better. Although, I kind of view the fact that there is such stories slightly disturbing.

Sincerely,

Sam (_NOT_ SAMANTHA) Manson

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's Sam's letter. The next will be Tucker's letter. Jazz and Vlad will also be in on this. I think that'll be it, though. But I am finding this "story" hilarious.

Thanks to the reviewers of the first letter:

CRESCENT-MOON-89101112, Jessica01, katiesparks, ghostanimal, soccergurl1990, crazychick6692, RemembertheLegacy, and dizappearingirl.

I didn't expect there to be so much positive feedback on the first letter. So, what did y'all think of this one? R&R and tell me!


	3. Tucker's Letter

Hey, y'all, I'm back! Here's Tucker's letter. I know it's a little late, but I can explain! (Pause) Actually, no, I can't. (Smiles a little) Enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own _DP_ or any of the characters I'm temporarily borrowing to poke a little fun at.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Dedicated Fanfiction writers,

Hi, I'm Tucker Foley! My initials are T.F., as in _too fine_. Don't let the glasses and lack of muscle fool you, I'm a stud. I'm sitting here with my best friend Sam Manson and just got through reading her letter. Hey, didn't you ever stop to think that those two belong together? They just don't want to admit it. Ouch, don't slap me, Sam! That hurt! Anyway, as far as couples go, if you haven't already noticed, I'm always hitting on girls, not boys. Ew to the ninth degree! And that picture of me hugging Danny while we were asleep was just coincidence! Though Sam still keeps it for blackmailing purposes.

I'm technologically addicted, meaning I feel like I can't live without my PDA, PC, or any other form of technology. My greatest nightmare is having my stuff taken away and replaced by pencil and paper. So to all those who stuck me in the middle ages, I probably wouldn't be able to survive very long. Although, I did like the idea of having high-tech weapons.

As far as dating Sam goes, only if it was a matter of life and death, literally. She's just not my type. I'm a carnivore, she's a vegetarian. I think I'm still head over heels for Valerie though. Why did fate be so cruel to me! I finally develop a friendship with a girl and she thinks she's Danny's alter ego's enemy! How come Danny's got ghost powers and I'm always the weird one out? And for another thing, why was it, when we were at the Comic Con looking for the Gem of Fantasy, there were no Tuckers? I saw tons of Dannys and Sams, but no Tuckers. What's up with that? It's just not fair.

Anyway, I don't have much to say compared to Danny or Sam. Unlike Danny or Sam, I don't mind getting paired up. It gives me the chance to have a girlfriend. I really like the ones where I'm married to Valerie, and she turns out to be pretty decent toward Danny Phantom.

So, I guess I'll send this letter off and see what happens later on.

Sincerely,

Tucker Foley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up next is Jazz's letter. I'm trying to keep everyone in character, but it might get a little OOC. Nothing serious, though.

Thanks to the reviewers:

CRESCENT-MOON-89101112, Jessica01, katiesparks, ghostanimal, soccergurl1990, crazychick6692, RemembertheLegacy, dizappearingirl, Majestic Moon, Lunargurl101, and BubblyPhantom.

So, R&R, and tell how this one did. I won't know unless you press that little button! See ya in the reviews.


	4. Jazz's Letter

(Skids to stop; jumps into computer chair) Okay, people, I'm back! Jazz's letter is up and ready to read!

Cassi: Well, duh, or else they wouldn't be here, now would they?

Mariyh: Don't mind her. She's just being grumpy today.

Me: Oh, boy, I sense a fight coming! Read while I go take care of these two. Honestly, did I have to develop a split personality when I started writing?

Disclaimer: (Point; grunt) Translation from Troll: I don't own _Danny Phantom_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Dedicated (and frankly disturbed) Fanfiction writers,

My brother gave me his letter and I must say, after reviewing this site, there are so many people who personality issues. Danny was rolling on the floor laughing, saying he couldn't understand why people thought he was gay. Of course, Mom and Dad burst in on that moment and tried to give him "the talk." (_shudders_) At least we talked them out of that. I don't even know why you people spend so much time on this website anyway. Why not do some volunteer work instead of sitting at a computer, thinking up ways to expose Danny's secret to the entire world?

But onto the reason I'm writing this letter. People, you really need to open your eyes and see what Danny's all about. He fights on the good side and although I remember Dan, I'm reassured everyday he will never turn into _him_. Danny fights for what he believes in, no matter the consequences. Aw, he's blushing! But anyway, when I found out Danny was Phantom, I didn't run off and tell anybody, especially not my parents. For some reason, I think they would be accepting of him. I don't know where that feeling comes from. Déjà vu, much? Hm.

But back to my point. I can honestly say that I am not in a romantic relationship with Tucker, Vlad Masters, or Clockwork. A relationship with any one of them is enough to make me want to puke. Tucker, because he's younger and not my type; Clockwork, because he's a ghost, and well…to put it cleanly would not be a very good idea; and Vlad, 'cause he's an old fruitloop who needs a cat. Even then, the cat would probably run away. Wouldn't blame the poor thing. I'm not even going to try to psychoanalyze the man. I'd probably collapse from exhaustion. And after that fiasco with Johnny 13, I'll remember to be more careful of who I pick to be my boyfriend. And carry a Specter Deflector with me on all dates.

I try to help Danny out with his ghost hunting, but more than often Danny's the ghost being sucked inside. Sorry about that. But he did teach me how to handle them better and also gave me a few hints, such as never let Tucker handle a full Thermos. I'm steadily getting better, but I don't think I'll ever turn into someone like the Red Hunter. That girl takes it to the point of obsession. I wonder if she would be willing to get some help.

Speaking of which, I've been doing a little research into the field of ghost envy. Whoa, again with the déjà vu. (_Shrugs_) I don't know where that feeling is coming from. I think I need to go talk with Danny.

As everyone else has said, please make appropriate corrections where necessary.

Thank you,

Jazz Fenton

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Jazz's letter is done. I think hers was actually pretty long compared to the others. Now onto Vlad's. Suggestions for that one will be nice, as well as for Clockwork. His will be the last.

Thanks to the reviewers! But please don't cuss in reviews or flames:

CRESCENT-MOON-89101112, Jessica01, katiesparks, ghostanimal, soccergurl1990, crazychick6692, RemembertheLegacy, dizappearingirl, Majestic Moon, Lunargurl101, BubblyPhantom, Stay Alive With 5 ALIVE, PsychoticMonkeyWithATopHat, AirGirl Phantom, ebtwisty9, b4k4 ch4n, Nonasuki-chan, A Mere Servant of God, flarey phoenix, HiddenAuthor, and Lightanddarklove.

If I forgot somebody in the reviewer box, don't hesitate to let me know. I have short term memory loss. (Blink) Who are we talking about again? Right, right! See what I mean? R&R, people, and see ya next letter.


	5. Vlad's Letter

Yay, I'm back! Again! I used a few suggestions from other authors for Vlad's letter. Thanks to all those who sent in suggestions. Brownies to y'all! So onward!

Disclaimer: For the love of sugar cookies, I don't own _Danny Phantom_ or any of its characters! Get it? Got it? Good!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Dedicated Fanfiction Writers,

As I am sure you're already aware of, my name is Vlad Masters. Daniel Fenton sent me an e-mail with his, his sister's and his friends' letters. I could not believe my eyes when I laid eyes on this site. The few stories that put me with Maddie, Daniel as my apprentice/son and Jack dead always end up with me getting pulverized. By gumdrops, it's just not fair! It's my heart's desire that is always thwarted! Although, I do have to give credit to those who have Daniel as my biological son due to Maddie somehow ending up with me on a one night stand or something like that. But why is it that in any of these stories, I am always the one he gets mad at? And while we're at it, where did Jack Plasmius come in? I read a story featuring him and was shocked. I finally get what I want, and time gets changed? Speaking of which, the amount of stories where I give up Maddie to go chase another woman is getting rampant! Hershey Kisses©, my object of obsession is Maddie, not, say, Spectra! Although…

But back to my point. I will never get a cat. Daniel is too persistent on that point. If, however, by some cruel twist of fate, a cat does come into my possession, I will take all steps to ensure that it is indeed a member of the _Felis catus_ family. I've read a few stories where I'm old, alone, and have a cat named, ridiculously enough, Fruitloop. Fudge buckets, isn't being old and alone punishment _enough_! You have to throw in a cat too!

The only feelings I have for Jasmine are purely family related. She may be Maddie's daughter, but she is not Maddie. As I have feelings toward other women, that means I AM NOT GAY! Some people on here are, for lack of a better term, mentally ill. For the love of Tootsie Pops©, I view Jack as an obstruction, not an object of affection! Disgusting what people think of!

Also, in my course of perusing, I found many stories relating to ways to annoy or prank me. I was not amused. I will not name names, but one story was completely ridiculous. I am not a cross-dresser, nor do I enjoy hippie clothes. My favorite breakfast cereal is none of your business, but I can assure you it is not "Frootloops©!

After confronting Daniel about a certain Dan Phantom, I'm shocked. Thank the makers of cinnamon sticks that that future never occurred. The very idea of merging my ghost half with Daniel's is sickening. From the description of this Dan, I'm surprised I wasn't the dominant half. Then again, Daniel's younger than I am and thus able to take sudden control better. But I needn't worry about that, as that will never occur. Daniel has…reassured me that the threat from him has been negated.

I will be speaking with the management of this site to ensure proper redirection in some areas. And also to inquire as to how this world became aware of our existence.

Sincerely,

Vlad Masters AKA Plasmius

P.S. I am not a fruitloop!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Snort) Yeah, we know the real answer to that P.S., don't we? Vlad's letter is done, so that leaves only Clockwork. I envision Gil Grissom when I think about Clockwork. Maybe Butch Hartman watches _CSI_? (Shrug) Any suggestions for Clockwork will be considered and rewarded with brownies. I will not be bringing in anybody that doesn't know Danny's secret. That includes the following: Mr. Lancer, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Jack and Maddie, and Valerie. Also, products that are copyrighted have been marked as such.

Thanks to the reviewers. If I accidentally forget you, I'm sorry. I think I got everybody though.:

CRESCENT-MOON-89101112, Jessica01, katiesparks, ghostanimal, soccergurl1990, crazychick6692, RemembertheLegacy, dizappearingirl, Majestic Moon, Lunargurl101, BubblyPhantom, Stay Alive With 5 ALIVE, PsychoticMonkeyWithATopHat, AirGirl Phantom, ebtwisty9, b4k4 ch4n, Nonasuki-chan, A Mere Servant of God, flarey phoenix, HiddenAuthor, Lightanddarklove, Ghostboy814,BloodPhantom, and Tornada Silverwind.

So, I've got to make like my personality and split, but make sure y'all R&R! I wanna hear some feedback!


	6. Clockwork's Letter

Okay, I would've had this up yesterday, but life got in the way again. Namely, my sister's PTA, and today she had a field trip to the local Skating Rink, and she wanted me to come. I'm sore, but alive, so that's good. I fell about six times, and crashed once. But I'm here at the computer now, and Mom's leaving me alone, so without further delay, here's the last letter. Brownies with mini-M&Ms© to everyone who helped out anywhere.

Disclaimer: If I owned _Danny Phantom_, I wouldn't be sitting at home dreaming of ways to take over the franchise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Dedicated Fanfiction Writers,

My name is Clockwork, Master of Time. For me, time moves forward and backward and…well, you get the point. Young Danny stopped by my castle the other day to check on Dan and while he was here, he told me the most interesting story. It seems that he discovered this site while exploring the internet.

This site is in blatant disregard of hundreds of temporal regulations. The authors have taken something I said once ("The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade. One thing after another, passing in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above. All the twists and turns it might – or might not – take.") and twisted it to make every sort of alternate universe possible. In my search, I have found universes where there was no Danny Phantom, or even worse, no Danny Fenton to begin with. In these universes, Plasmius has taken control of the world and has his heart's desires. He suggested I write a letter, as he, his friends, and even Vlad Plasmius had done, to express my displeasure. Obviously, I have done so.

To my surprise, when I put myself as the main character, I found stories with the notation "JxC" in the summery. Upon further examination, I found that those notations stand for "JazzXClockwork." These kinds of stories are ridiculous. Jazz Fenton is a human being, and I am a ghost. Such a relationship would be impossible. Also, I view my relationship with young Danny as father-like or a mentor, not anything else. This includes any "slash," as it is commonly known. I also do not view young Danny's archenemy as anything other than that.

Unless someone somehow managed to clone me, I have no ghostly children or relatives. Although the future has shown the possibility of love and children between ghosts, the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady chiefly, the chances of my meeting another ghost to share eternity with are rather slim. The chances that I will reproduce are even slimmer.

But on a brighter note, I discovered a few stories that claimed to describe my life before I died. As I don't remember who I was before, only that I have always been, I do not know who I was before I died. Such stories are few and far between, however, but they were…interesting, to say the least. One did capture my attention, but due to lack of reviews, as they are called here, the story was deleted. Shame.

I have given second chances to everyone. I know this site will be no exception. But then again, I know everything.

Good Luck,

Clockwork  
Master of Time

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Leans back in chair and presses backs of hands to closed eyes) And that's a wrap, people. Maybe in the future, I'll come back with somebody else who discovers Danny's secret or even other ghosts. Until then, this story is officially complete. And now I can concentrate on others. (Sigh) I feel like it's been forever since I updated _Phantom of a Doubt_. No worries, I'm not abandoning it. I've got the end result played out; it's just getting it typed up that's the hard part. That story will probably round out at about nine, maximum ten chapters.

Thanks to the reviewers. Y'all's suggestions really helped develop the letters and make them seem like they're actually being written by Danny & Co.:

CRESCENT-MOON-89101112, Jessica01, katiesparks, ghostanimal, soccergurl1990, crazychick6692, RemembertheLegacy, dizappearingirl, Majestic Moon, Lunargurl101, BubblyPhantom, Stay Alive With 5 ALIVE, PsychoticMonkeyWithATopHat, AirGirl Phantom, ebtwisty9, b4k4 ch4n, Nonasuki-chan, A Mere Servant of God, flarey phoenix, HiddenAuthor, Lightanddarklove, Ghostboy814, BloodPhantom, Tornada Silverwind, Mwahaha(etc.), Xx.Fma-Dnangel.xX, Storm Dragon Girl, magpie8spook, and Fairly Odd Phantom Fan.

I will be around, so PM me if you have any questions. And now for the part y'all do best: R&R! See ya in the reviews!


	7. Dan's Letter

Well, after much consideration, I have revived the letters for a few more. This little revival period includes Dan Phantom, Danni Phantom, and maybe a few other ghosts just for fun. After that, that will be the end. Period. So please don't ask me to do more. I still have two more months of college.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own this little letter. Hope you like it, 'cause I think it's cute!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear (Demented) Fanfiction Writers,

My name is Dan Phantom. I am known by many names (_CW: Do I really have to write_ _all this?_) Yes, you do. Harumph. Due to my confined state, I have to recite this letter to Clockwork. Ahem. Where was I? Ah, yes, my names. I am known as The Ultimate Enemy, Phantom, Dark Danny, the list goes on and on. (_CW: And on and on. Frankly, it gets_ _quite boring_) Shut up and quit meddling!

(_Sigh_) I hate this thermos. But back to this letter Clockwork insisted I write. He said it would give me something to do. (_Shifts_ _around_) He's been reading some of the stories on this website to me. A lot of them had to do with me. I don't know if he did that on purpose or what. He seemed to get really involved with this one series that had to do with me being redeemed. He can't wait for the next part in the series to be released. He wouldn't tell me what the series is, but he seems to get a kick out of it. (_CW: Of course. If you turned good, that would be one less responsibility for me._) Told you.

From what he's told me of these stories, it usually involves (a) my turning good because I was split and went through therapy or (b) I'm turned good from falling in love. My idea of therapy is blowing up buildings and watching people run in terror. (_CW: Which is why you were locked up in the first place._) Shut! Up! I! Hate! You! (_CW: Are you going to keep talking or do I have to end this letter here?_) No. (_CW: Good. Now keep going. Let it all out._) Let me out and I'll show you how I let it all out! (_CW: Do you know what you are even talking about?_) (_Pause_) Yes. (_CW: That makes one of us._) (_Mutters_ _what_ _he_ _would_ _do_ _to_ _Clockwork_ _if_ _he_ _was_ _let_ _out_.) About the second one though, I kind of like it. (_Grins_) Let's see, who's hot in this timeline? Paulina, of course, but no brains to go with it. Ember's hot too, literally. There are a few others but I doubt they would even come near me.

So, I guess that's all I have to say. (_CW: Finally._) (_Glare_) (_CW: That does not bother me. I cannot see you._) I'll send this letter off with Clockwork. Oh, and can someone make one where I defeat my younger counterpart and rule the world? (_CW: That is a villain for you. Always thinking about world domination_) Hey, I have to do something while I'm in here, you know!

Ultimately Evil,  
Dan Phantom

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, the next letter will be from Danni Phantom/Fenton and after that, Ember. I'll see what to do with the tenth chapter. Probably all sorts of other ghosts rolled into one chapter. Box Ghost, definitely. I'll be working on it, but don't count on letter updates almost every day like the previous six. College isn't easy, and this is my first piece of writing in almost a month.

But I will always have time to give thanks. Y'all are the best.:

Saphira Arya Potter, Jessica01, katiesparks, ghostanimal, soccergurl1990, crazychick6692, RemembertheLegacy, dizappearingirl, Majestic Moon, Lunargurl101, BubblyPhantom, Stay Alive With 5 ALIVE, SaerisStar, AirGirl Phantom, ebtwisty9, b4k4 ch4n, Nonasuki-chan, A Mere Servant of God, flarey phoenix, HiddenAuthor, Lightanddarklove, Ghostboy814, BloodPhantom, Tornada Silverwind, Mwahaha(etc.), Xx.Fma-Dnangel.xX, Storm Dragon Girl, magpie8spook, Fairly Odd Phantom Fan, Tara, mystery girl, ZAGRH8R, acosta perez jose ramiro, 11katara13, Lonestarr, AoiSakura116, and DPRRluvJ133MM.

If I have repeated your name, left it out, or you have changed it, please let me know who you were and are so I can update the box. Please be a nice reviewer and leave some reviews for my muses. They need comfort food. Come to think of it, so do I. See ya!


	8. Danni's Letter

Okay, yes I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've had some blocks in my way. The fact that I have only 1 month left of college doesn't help my brain much. I appreciate the return letter that was written by a reviewer. It made my day, seeing that someone was willing to take an extra five minutes for a return letter. (Chuckles) Also, in the previous letter, I mentioned that Clockwork was waiting for a third part of a trilogy to be released. Those stories are written by Firefury, who I highly recommend to Dan fans, or actually, to anyone who loves dramatic stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters writing this letters. I am simply channeling their spirits in order for their voices to be heard on this website.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

My name is Danni Phantom, with an "i". My "brother," I guess you could call him, sent me all their letters via e-mail. I read them all, and I have to admit, I may be only a few months old technically, and I look twelve, but I know what those stories are talking about. I've only found a few that star me, but I've chalked that up to the fact that I haven't been around very long, which is why this letter is…regrettably…short.

I only have a few criticisms to make. First off, I am _not_ one of those damsels in distress that need rescuing every single time 'cause I'm _helpless_. I prefer to fight my own battles. When I'm not melting, of course. Why my sorry excuse for a creator didn't stabilize me is still confusing. I guess it was his way of keeping control over me. Of course, we know _that_ didn't work. (_Snort_) He tried to get me to believe that I only existed to serve him. To quote Danny, "Oh, yeah, nothing loopy about _that_."

Second, I am not gay. Just cause I was created from Danny and look female doesn't mean I have the same kind of attractions he does. I like males; he likes females. Oh, and while I'm on the subject, I do not have any sort of intimate relationship with him. That goes beyond ew. That would be a whole world of problems. (_Shudders_)

Anyway, as everyone else has stated, please make appropriate changes to your stories. Unless, of course, you _want_ to have your butt kicked. Thanks.

Sincerely,

Danni Fenton AKA Danni Phantom

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there's another letter finished. The next will be from Ember. Ember, remember, Ember, remember! (_Clears_ _throat_) Anyway, I hope to have that one completed within the next, oh, two weeks at most. I'm trying to finish up _Heirs_ _of_ _the_ _Raven_ in time for its scheduled release in May. It's halfway complete, but I'm at a point where I'm trying to make a bridge. (_Sighs_) My muses are trying to help, but frankly, they're not being up to their usual par. Hm.

Thanks to those who have reviewed:

Saphira Arya Potter, Jessica01, katiesparks, ghostanimal, soccergurl1990, crazychick6692, RemembertheLegacy, dizappearingirl, Majestic Moon, Lunargurl101, BubblyPhantom, Stay Alive With 5 ALIVE, SaerisStar, AirGirl Phantom, ebtwisty9, b4k4 ch4n, Nonasuki-chan, A Mere Servant of God, flarey phoenix, HiddenAuthor, lightanddarklove, Ghostboy814, BloodPhantom, Tornada Silverwind, Mwahaha(etc.), Xx.Fma-Dnangel.xX, Storm Dragon Girl, magpie8spook, Fairly Odd Phantom Fan, Tara, mystery girl, ZAGRH8R, acosta perez jose ramiro, 11katara13, Lonestarr, AoiSakura116, DPRRluvJ133MM, spectora, Din Kelion, Strix Moonwing, Fulcon, gothangel12345, Icicle, and Firefury.

I love y'all's reviews. Y'all are the skim milk and sugar in my coffee. Yes, that's how I take my coffee. Mmm, coffee. See y'all next letter!


	9. Ember's Letter

I am _so_ sorry I didn't get this up in time! Hectic doesn't even _begin _to describe my life right now! Less than one week of college left, then exams and then a job. (_Sighs_) I think this letter'll make up for the wait, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own the absolutely adorable _Danny_ _Phantom_ or any of the characters, but I'm thinking of wearing a Danni (some think it's Danni; others think it's Dani. Whatever.) suit for Halloween this year! Whoo-hoo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Fanwritin' Dipsticks,

Once again, I'm sitting in the Ghost Zone, plotting ways to get out and get my revenge when a letter appears in front of me. Who's it from, but the stupid ghost child. So, I looked up this website, just for fun. Hey, the Ghost Zone _does_ have a library you know. It's run by, who else, the Ghostwriter. Can you think of anyone else more suited for a library?

But back to my point. I scanned the first page and a few caught my attention, primarily the ones where I'm dating Phantom or even one of the authors. From the way he writes, he's _very_ head over heels for me. Something Phantom, I can't remember. I seem to be paired up with the Ghost Boy very often, or some fellow called "Dan." He sounds _hot_! Now these pairings I support and agree with, but I'm afraid Phantom will never fall for me. The dipstick's too hung up on that Goth chick. They say teen love never lasts, but those two have got feelings for each other, whether they realize it or not.

While I'm on that point, I have to say that although I bucked tradition when I was young (I think, anyway), one of the things I did _not_ do was date the same gender. I'm dating a special someone right now, but I can't say who due to something called a "spoiler blocker." But I can tell you the ghost is male. Yes, ghost. Sheesh. Continuing on, that means I don't find ghosts like Desiree or Kitty dating material. We're just friends with two main things in common: we all hate Danny Phantom and we all love shopping.

Oh, and just for fun, if you want to challenge me, I'll be playing Guitar Villain with a few other ghosts. Remember me!

Ciao baby!

Ember

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Various ghosts will be next, but I felt Ember deserved her own chapter. Maybe that's 'cause everyone likes her best out of all the other ghosts. And the ghost Ember's dating is in Season 3, but you'll have to find out yourself! BTW, all of the stuff for Season 3 is available at Wikipedia, including the option to watch the final episode, which premiered in Britain just a little while ago. Me, I read the spoilers and _bawled_. It's that good! I wish Nick would hurry up and premiere them in the US. I'm getting really tired of not seeing any new ones and it's almost _May_! Okay, finished rambling. Onward to the review box.

Thanks to all of y'all! You make every keystroke worth its weight in gold-pressed latinum!:

Saphira Arya Potter, Jessica01, katiesparks, ghostanimal, soccergurl1990, crazychick6692, RemembertheLegacy, dizappearingirl, Majestic Moon, Lunargurl101, BubblyPhantom, Stay Alive With 5 ALIVE, SaerisStar, AirGirl Phantom, ebtwisty9, b4k4 ch4n, Nonasuki-chan, A Mere Servant of God, flarey phoenix, HiddenAuthor, lightanddarklove, Ghostboy814, BloodPhantom, Tornada Silverwind, Mwahaha(etc.), Xx.Fma-Dnangel.xX, Storm Dragon Girl, magpie8spook, Fairly Odd Phantom Fan, Tara, mystery girl, ZAGRH8R, acosta perez jose ramiro, 11katara13, Lonestarr, AoiSakura116, DPRRluvJ133MM, spectora, Din Kelion, Strix Moonwing, Fulcon, gothangel12345, Icicle, Firefury, Inuyoukai-san, little eli, Karen Rosalie, Kozumy Disgrace, egyptianqueen777, Last Samurai Ryu-san, Shining Zephyr, and angel-phantom-babii.

So, R&R and tell me how this letter went. Hopefully, I'll have the last (for now) letter up before May 1st due to the fact that my next story starts on that day, with twice weekly updates. There may be other letters in the future, just to let you know. So, if you want, just put this one on your alerts once the next chapter's up, 'cause they'll be a while.


	10. Various Ghosts' Letters

Okay, so it only took since (checks last update) _last April to update_! Geez, I didn't know it had been _that_ long! But at least I _did_ get this last chapter in. Finally. Now, I know I said I would make more letters if more people found out, but I didn't expect what happened in "Phantom Planet" to happen, plus I haven't seen any of Season 3, save "Urban Jungle". So, this letter will only contain ghosts shown in Seasons 1 & 2. By the way, the seven major ghosts have been put in order of appearance in the show. I didn't put in any minor ghosts, such as Youngblood or Fright Knight, because I just couldn't capture their personalities. (_Sigh_) I do not believe I will be making any more letters after this. If I tried, it would probably ruin the whole thing. Well, technically, I've gotten out of the flow with this letter, but still (_crosses_ _fingers_) I hope it works.

Disclaimer: I'm still writing fanfiction and still not making a penny out of it. Doesn't sound like ownership to me.

--

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I have been informed that some of you are changing the story's menu. I don't understand why. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THE ORIGINAL?! Stick to the original or face my dinner of DOOM!

Lunch Lady

P.S. Cookie?

--

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I am the Box Ghost! You will behold my cardboard squares of DOOM! I will prevail against the writers of the _Danny_ _Phantom_ universe! They cannot use the cylindrical device that holds me! Ha!

Box Ghost

P.S. BEWARE!

--

Dear Fanfiction writers,

My name is Technus, master of technology! Your hip writings are _nothing_ compared to _my_ superior technology! Hey, maybe some of you should be tutors! You have invented a retro way of taking over the world!

Technus,

Master of Technology and all things mechanical!

--

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! I will someday mount the Ghost-boy's pelt on my wall! And no one will able to stop me!

Skulker,

The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!

--

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I am Desiree, and can grant all your wishes save one. NO, YOU CANNOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS UNIVERSE! Period. So, will you people stop bugging me for that? Jeez.

Desiree

--

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I am Walker, warden of the ghost zone. And what y'all are doing is against the rules. According to canon law, the halfa known as Danny Fenton/Phantom loves the human Sam Manson. He does not love anyone else. This includes all those slash pairings and stories which do not correspond to the creator's point of view.

Walker

Warden of the Ghost Zone  
Your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and, if necessary, your executioner

--

Dear Fanfiction writers,

Ooh, I cannot believe the amount of torture stories on this website. Just reading them makes me feel rejuvenated. By all means, continue the "emo" stories, the "angst" stories, and the depressions over what might have been. I'll just keep lapping it up and who knows? Maybe it'll keep me young forever.

Penelope Spectra

--

So, that's the end, kaput, sorry, but that's all folks. Now, if someone else wants to pick up the letters, I will be more than happy to read and review them.

Thanks to the very patient reviewers who put this story on their alerts. I apologize in advance if the pennames have been changed in the past year; I used the box from the last chapter:

Saphira Arya Potter, Jessica01, katiesparks, ghostanimal, soccergurl1990, crazychick6692, RemembertheLegacy, dizappearingirl, Majestic Moon, Lunargurl101, BubblyPhantom, Stay Alive With 5 ALIVE, SaerisStar, AirGirl Phantom, ebtwisty9, b4k4 ch4n, Nonasuki-chan, A Mere Servant of God, flarey phoenix, HiddenAuthor, lightanddarklove, Ghostboy814, BloodPhantom, Tornada Silverwind, Mwahaha(etc.), Xx.Fma-Dnangel.xX, Storm Dragon Girl, magpie8spook, Fairly Odd Phantom Fan, Tara, mystery girl, ZAGRH8R, acosta perez jose ramiro, 11katara13, Lonestarr, AoiSakura116, DPRRluvJ133MM, spectora, Din Kelion, Strix Moonwing, Fulcon, gothangel12345, Icicle, Firefury, Inuyoukai-san, little eli, Karen Rosalie, Kozumy Disgrace, egyptianqueen777, Last Samurai Ryu-san, Shining Zephyr, angel-phantom-babii, Shou Hato, Smallvillecrazy, the lady of Misfortune, Moonstar5569, rika195, lemmesee, emberrox42, PrincessGinger, Amber-Phantom, and any others whose names have been changed or are not on this list.

So, there's another story done on my list of things to do. I hope I can get more done and I would be much appreciated to hear anything from any of y'all, even if it's just "glad you finally finished, I've been waiting forever for this."

Ciao, y'all!

MM


End file.
